


In The Office

by Cardboardghost



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desk fucking, I have never seen borderlands, Jack wants to fuck Rhys, M/M, Rhys as jack’s PA, this is just porn for my friend, you know how it goes, you’re welcome josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboardghost/pseuds/Cardboardghost
Summary: Jack has been staring alot, Rhys notices. Jack decides that his pretty little PA is just the distraction he needs.(I know NOTHING of Borderlands, but here we are)





	In The Office

Sometimes Rhys wondered how he got himself into these kinds of situations. 

Being a PA to Handsome Jack himself seemed like an honor. After all, he was more than devoted to the infamous CEO, but he was pretty quick to learn that this wasn’t how he expected the job to go. 

Jack had a reputation. Both as a filthy rich businessman, and as the most murderous CEO to grace Hyperion in a long, long time. He airlocked people for fun, and walking in on him with a gun to someone’s head wasn’t really uncommon. 

Rhys had learned to deal with this. As terrifying as it could be, he handled it surprisingly well. It was just part of working in a place like this. 

What he couldn’t deal with were the weird glances he kept getting from Jack. The PA before him had “mysteriously disappeared” which is code for “Jack ruthlessly murdered him”, so any extra attention from the infamous legend had him squirming nervously. 

No matter what he was doing, whether it be reorganzing Jack’s files for the fifth time that day or setting his schedule, he didn’t miss the stares. Lingering glances up and down his frame, often paired with an unreadable grin. 

Needless to say this made Rhys rather anxious. 

After letting this go on for weeks, the PA finally snapped. “Handsome Jack, sir.” 

“Mm?” 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” 

The CEO blinked in surprise as Rhys turned to boldly face him. Well that was unexpected. A smile slowly curled into his face, and he tilted his head. “Whatever do you mean, Rhysie?” 

“I’ve seen it, Jack! I’ll be working and you’re just... watching me! Is it something I’m doing wrong? Because if so I’d rather know now-“ 

His dialouge was cut off by Jack’s howl of laughter. Rhys bristled, watching his boss double over and then throw his head back. 

There was no need to be so mean about it... 

Once Jack was finished laughing his ass off at Rhys’ expense, he leveled the man with an even, although amused look. “Rhysie. Oh Rhysie. You don’t even realise why I’m staring at you, do ya?” 

“N-no. Why?” Rhys held his chin high, even if his fingers trembled. 

Jack stood, striding confidently over before he grabbed Rhy’s waist, pulling the suddenly blushing boy close against him. 

“It’s because...” purred the CEO, lips against Rhys’ ear, “I think you’re cute.” His hands reached down and Rhys yelped when they squeezed his ass. “And this pretty thing helps as well, of course.” 

Of all the things Rhys had expected, this was not it. He stared slack-jawed at the man in front of him, cheeks burning. Holy shit. Handsome fucking Jack was coming onto him. What does one even do?! 

“I’m... cute?” Rhys hated the tentative way the words left his mouth, or how he seemed to be leaning into the touch, rather than away. 

Jack’s chuckle rumbled against the younger man. 

“Yea. Cute. Cute enough to bend over my desk, much more fun to do than work. Don’t you think, kitten?” 

And yes, Jack used ridiculous nicknames like that all the time. But god if it didn’t get Rhys hot and bothered right now. 

Jack laughed again, pushing his PA against the wall. 

“Whadda ya say, kitten? Sound good to you?” 

Rhys let out an audible whimper. He should say no. This was a terrible idea! Sleeping with his boss? That was a recipe for disaster! His eyes slowly wandered, and he became very aware of how Jack’s groin was pressed right against his. 

Despite better judgement, he nodded. 

“That’s a good boy...” The murmur made Rhys shudder. A pair of warm lips connected to his neck and he bit back a whine. 

Jack’s hands were big, and something Rhys had fantasized about. Though he’d never admit that. And they were very eager. Touching all over Rhy’s body, pawing at his shirt until Jack could be bothered to undo the buttons. 

“Such a pretty thing. So goddamn gorgeous.” Jack spoke against his skin, nipping and licking eagerly. “I bet you’ll make the cutest noises when I have my cock inside you.” 

Rhys couldn’t help but let out a small moan at that, which just spurred Jack on. In no time at all their shirts were being tossed away and Jack was pushing Rhys back against the desk. Once the pretty thing was sprawled on his back, the CEO paused to give him a long, appreciative stare. 

“Nnng s-stop looking-“ Rhys grumbled, one arm slung over his eyes as he squirmed. Jack’s stare was just intense ok?! 

“Heh. That’s adorable, Rhysie.” 

Mercifully, Jack put his lips back on his PA, lazily kissing and licking the smooth skin. When his lips grazed over a nipple Rhys gasped, hips bucking. Oh? 

A smug grin crossed Jack’s face, and he slowly, carefully dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh. 

“Ah~!” A moan forced it’s way out of Rhys’ throat and he slapped his metal hand over his mouth. Shit. Jack was grinning like a shark, and that was never good. 

His tongue kept teasing Rhys until he was rock hard and squirming, slowly trailing down his body. Each lick felt like lava, stinging his skin. The tent in his pants made it more than obvious that he loved this. Shit- why did Jack have to go so slow? 

As if reading his mind, Jack finally, mercifully, pulled off the other man’s pants. He saw how Jack stared hungrily at his cock, laying heavy against his stomach. A warm, calloused hand rubbed along it, and Rhys let out a strangled cry. 

“Alright pumpkin, bend over the desk for me will you~?” 

Rhys scrambled to obey. As quick as possibly he got off the desk, then pressed his chest against the cold wood. He could hear Jack practically purr his approval. 

“Just like that... Who knew, your ass looks even better like this.” 

Jack’s greedy palms spread him open, and Rhys whined in embarrassment. His legs twitched when he heard the pop of a cap, and fingers lazily rubbing against him. 

“F-fuck- Jack...”

“Mm, you like that Rhysie? That’s too cute.” Jack purred low in his ear, pushing one finger in. 

Apparently the rumors were true, because Jack knew exactly what he was doing as he opened up Rhys. His fingers curled and pushed in just the right way to make Rhys squirm. And when he brushed against his prostate Rhys’ nails dug into the desk till it scratched. 

“Nn Jaaack- c-come on. I can take it- ohhfuck-“ Rhys was shifting, bucking his hips back and whining when Jack pulled away. 

“Easy there kitten, you’ll get what you want soon.” The telltale sound of a belt unbuckling and zipped opening had Rhys twitching with excitement. 

Jack nudged against Rhys’ entrance, and he pushed his hips back eagerly. 

“Slow down Rhys.” This time it was a command, rather than a suggestion. Rhys froze, and Jack lightly smacked his ass in approval. “Good boy.” 

Jack finally, mercifully, slid into Rhys. He whined, fingers curling around the desk as Jack’s hands settled against his hips. 

Slowly, he nodded, and Jack started to move. His pace was harsh and demanding, forcing noises out of Rhys that he didn’t know he could make. 

“Ohh kitten you feel so good- fuck just like that-“ Jack’s voice was a low growl in his ear, which only added to the mounting pleasure. 

How many people would kill for this? To be bent over Handsome Jack’s desk and fucked six ways to sunday? His thoughts screeched to a halt as Jack brushed against his prostate.

“S-shit- jack-!” 

“That feel nice? Hm? Cute.” Jack moved like that again, a delicious roll of his hips that had Rhys seeing stars. 

Jack’s breathing started to quicken, and his thrusts got more erratic. Rhys almost choked as Jack reached down to pump his cock, expertly rubbing at the head until Rhys was leaking all over his hands. 

With Jack’s hands all over him, and the man fucking him into the desk just right, Rhys couldn’t last much longer. He came with a choked cry, and felt Jack’s hand clench on his hip as he cursed. 

The man came not a minute later, pulling Rhys’ hips flush. 

“Shit cupcake, that was amazing.” Jack purred. Gently he massaged Rhy’s back, glowing at how the thin thing panted beneath him. 

Slowly he pulled out, watching as Rhys shuddered. Jack was tucked into his pants in no time, and glancing at his pretty PA with a wolfish grin. 

“You okay there Rhysie?” Jack teased. The poor thing looked totally fucked out, a good look on him. 

“Mmm.” Rhys groaned, not moving from his place on the desk. 

Jack laughed, nudging Rhys. 

“As cute as it would be to watch you draped over my desk all day, you wouldn’t want anyone walking in on you, would ya?” 

As tempting as falling asleep right there was, Rhys knew he had work to do. The boy groaned and slowly pulled up his pants once more. Shakily, he went back to his desk and collapsed in his chair. The cum on his skin was tacky, and he squirmed with discomfort. 

“Well Rhysie, I think I just found the perfect way to relax at work.” 

Oh god, he wasn’t getting out of this one easy, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome Josh


End file.
